Sinking Ship
Sinking Ship is an Insane Map created by Crazyblox. It has 5 Buttons. Overview Sinking Ship is an insane difficulty map created by Crazyblox. It is often considered to be the third hardest map in the game, preceding Beneath the Ruins and Dark-Sci-Facility. The overall theme of the map is a ship sinking, as implied by the name. Because of this, acid and lava rise relatively fast and requires players to make very precise jumps and waste as little time as possible. Design The overall theme of the map is a ship sinking, as implied by the name. Because of this, acid and lava rise relatively fast and requires players to make very precise jumps and waste as little time as possible. The toughest area is the massive middle section to reach the top, it is extremely long and strenuous with hard jumps, some thin platforms, and the acid/lava rising quickly under your feet. The map is designed with a metal structure, with occasional wooden or steel beams and trusses for more intricate platforming in certain parts of the map. The floor is corroded metal, and the ship uses several crates as well as pipes throughout the map. When a player reaches the top of the ship, they will encounter the deck, and within average time, about 10 seconds later crates will start to fall towards the back of the ship, giving an example of how the ship is sinking. If the player is too late to reach the top, however, lava will start to fill in and the sinking of the ship can make players lose balance, making it more difficult to complete the map. However, if the player is really fast, they can completely miss the ship tilting. Trivia * The music for Sinking Ship is inspired by the Jaws theme. ** Also, after the acid starts rising for a while, you can hear the OST of Lava Tower. * Sinking Ship is one of few maps in the game to focus more on intricate and complicated platforming rather than button locations, as the map uses only 5 buttons, 3 of which are in a small area. * After getting the 1st Button, it takes some time before the door opens, this is to make the person who pressed the first button able to catch up to the others and to increase the difficulty. The people who didn't press the first button have their time wasted. There is acid at your feet when it opens. ** It is also possible to glitch through the door before the first button is pressed. ** There is a small chance you'll get glitched out of the map when glitching through the door. * Shortcuts can greatly increase your chance of soloing the map, however, it is still possible to do no shortcuts if you're extremely skilled and quick. The most noticeable and effective shortcut in this map is the Box-Ladder Shortcut, 5 seconds after the acid turns into lava. * This is another rhythm-based map since the beats are cooperating with the raising of the Acid/Lava and the turning of Water to Acid. For example, once the beats of the song get more intense, the acid will start to rise. Once again, when it gets even more intense, the Acid turns into Lava. * Sinking Ship was updated on May 3rd/May 4th, 2018, giving it new looks, and a camera effect, as the ship is shown to sway left and right. You also have to swim for the second button, and some of the materials changed, E.g. the vent that opens when the second button is pressed is now concrete. * You will notice that, when you are in the last room, the whole map will tilt. This makes it so the walls of the tower (the room without buttons, but parkour obstacles) become a slope for players to climb on. * At some point during the map, the areas before the big vertical climb will vanish. This was most likely done to reduce lag. * After surviving, if someone is stalling, you can exit the deck of the ship and go back to the vertical climb. You may see some weird black like liquid floating up slowly. * The shift lock glitch where you could skip the vent got patched by expanding the fence size. This was to stop players from getting an unfair advantage by getting ahead of everybody who played normally. This also makes it more common for people to press the 2nd button, and not just glitch through. * Even though the fence size expanded, the NBC (No Buttons Challenge) is still possible. You can still glitch out by glitching into the vent. * When you teleport at the map, go in the right side of the hall. You will see a dead end. When you peep through it, you will see the meme, "You know how to do it to 'em." * When the remake if you teleport to the map, go in the right side of the hall. you can see RoboSplaat from Klasky-Csupo instead of "You know how to do it to em" * A remake version of Sinking Ship were updated where the players spawn to intro that it says "Sinking Ship (Insane) By Crazyblox, and the end of the map saying "you survived". But you cannot still die into acid or lava. * The logo could exist like Klasky-Csupo parody Logo like Graffiti and Robot created by Emile Sila, in which all rip-off of Klasky-Csupo logo. Walkthrough and OST Category:Maps Category:Insane Maps Category:NBC Maps Category:Current Maps Category:Crazyblox made up